Terra Flux
Terra Flux is a planet very similar in composition to the Earth, however around the planet is a great flux state. Though somewhat similar to a portal, a flux doesn't allow beings to travel through it but rather ideas. The flux draws in ideas, concepts, culture, personalities, dreams through it and influences people in the area of the Perseus Arm. The closer people are to Terra Flux, the more influenced by the flux they become. To this end, Terra Flux has many of its own colloquialisms that are popular throughout the populace of the Perseus Arm. Description Appearance Terra Flux is a blue and green planet much like the Earth, however half of the planet is shrouded by a green halo that shifts and swirls like the surface of a sun. This is the flux and it sends out its own solar rays into spaceCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. There is a planet-wide cityscape that runs all around the planet without end. It not only is wide but also deep, as it consists of many layers leading from the lower levels to the upper. Once the planet had little to no green availableLeg Post 16, Leg Page 2, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Flux The flux, the green halo around the planet, is an area of space-time that acts as a bridge between the NeSiverse and the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. universe. Through this flux come ideas, which influence the Perseus Arm into becoming similar to the Star Wars universe in its culture, ideas, characters, technology and even actions of people. Nothing can pass through the flux, no ships or beings, only ideas. The flux creates its own set of colloquialisms for the planet Terra Flux, these words often becoming popular throughout the NeSiverse, such as words like "Sith" and "Jedi" replacing the words "Aos Sí" and "Daoine" (citation needed). Uscru District The Uscru District is the entertainment district of Terra Flux. There are many shuttle docks for quick transportation between districts and visitors can explain to be eagerly welcomed by a group of professional greeters. Galaxies Opera House The Galaxies Opera House is in the Uscru District of Terra Flux. The building plays operas to entertain the elite. Its uses DNA scanners on the outer perimeter to check those who go in and out for security risks. Imperial Centre for Early Learners The Imperial Centre for Early Learners is a school set up by The Galactic Empire of the Milky Way to educate children in their culture and belief. The school acts as a recruiting ground for its military, spotting potential in physically adept children to join the Imperial training programsCatH Post 18, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. History Clear and the Hopeless Main article: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) After being stranded on the planet Ledus by her wayward A.I., NoteCatH Post 10, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer., Clear joins Warlord Deonal Strang to seek out her ship, as stolen by Note. They find the ship marooned close to the planet Terra Flux. Strang unveils the function of the flux but expresses how he dislikes it, claiming that he worries whether his actions are his own or the result of the flux. Her ship, The Hopeful, has been stalled by plants that have grown all over the ship and are being controlled by Green, a magical human aboard the ship. After retaking the ship, The Hopeful follows Strang's ship, The Excellence, out of the system (citation needed). Notes Britt's Commentary "Terra Flux was originally a world I created for a Star Wars-inspired universe that would be the home of my Character Ffion Heul, who was, along with Gebohq the Writer's character Kokoro Lymn, part of another role-play website before I decided to bring them both into CatH. Terra Flux was merely a world with an interesting feature, only when put into NeS did it make sense that the flux was the reason for the Star Wars-based influences on the entire Story thus far and acted as a great catalyst for the Star Wars Retcon." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Planet Category:Cosmological Location Category:Location